zombiewatchfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies
Zombies are the "enemies" in ZombieWatch (the brainless, wandering things that you don't want to be)! During the zombie virus outbreak of 2014, a student at Georgia Tech was infected by a strange virus while working in the lab. He quickly became known as Patient Zero and remains the zombie leader to this day. Since the outbreak, many people have been infected by the virus and are now known as the living dead. As of now people who are not working to maintain their health are particularly prone to the virus, but all hope is not lost. The CDC synthesized an antidote that can remove the virus and restore a zombie to healthy human status. On this page you will find all you need to know about the Zombies in ZombieWatch. Becoming a Zombie Humans in ZombieWatch will become zombies if their HP level is too low at the end of a week of gameplay. The only way to avoid becoming a zombie is to complete challenges or use an item to keep your HP from droping below the threshold. Roles 'Eating Brains' Zombies don't die... They are dead... wait, what? When a player becomes a zombie in ZombieWatch, they don't lose the game. They are just a lifeless creature that survives by eating brains. This is an automatic part of being a zombie, so it doesn't require any effort on the player's part. However, no one wants to eat brains for the rest of their lives! By working to find antidotes, zombies can get back to being normal human beings. 'Finding Antidotes' Mmm... these antidotes are sooooo tasty Finding antidotes is the only way to become a human once again. The process is as follows: #Zombies will be prompted by weekly challenges that are posted on the app, ZombieWatch social media, and the ZombieWatch website. #If a Zombie completes these challenges, they will be given clues regarding the location of antidotes. #Zombies can work to decipher the clues and find an antidote. #After finding an antidote, the zombie can apply the code on the webpage. #Applying the code will raise a zombie's HP above the threshold and restore them to human status. Challenges The types of challenges that zombies face include (Point values in parentheses): *Light Fitness Workouts (+1) *Medium Fitness Workouts (+2) *Heavy Fitness Workouts (+3) *Brain(less) Games (+1) These challenges vary from week to week, so it is important for a zombie player to monitor the updates on the ZombieWatch app. On the app, players will find full discriptions of the challenges and learn how to complete them. Achievements Within the Zombies page on ZombieWatch website, players can view the achievements they have earned as a zombie. This will give players a better sense of how close they are to earning an antidote clue. Leaderboard Zombies have their own leaderboard page that shows top zombie players. These top zombies will be the players most likely to get clues that can be deciphered to find antidotes. Forum Zombies have access to an exclusive online forum page on the ZombieWatch website. The forum allows Zombies to coordinate to complete challenges, discuss how decipher clues, and more. Joining the support team or human task force Zombies who complete challenges and decipher clues will receive codes for antidotes that will restore them to human status. Players who do not own a FitWatch will join the Support Team . Players who do own a FitWatch will join the Humans . For information on the FitWatch product, please visit the FitWatch website . Fear All The Things CDC Antidote __NOEDITSECTION__